


You

by theIronStark3000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Blood and Gore, Childbirth, Family Bonding, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, One Big Happy Family, Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Padmé Amidala Lives, Parent Anakin Skywalker, Parent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theIronStark3000/pseuds/theIronStark3000
Summary: Anakin doesn’t fall to the dark side. Ashoka never left the Jedi Order. Padme doesn’t die, and Obi-Wan feels insecure about his role in the family.The story of how the Skywalker-Kenobi-Amidala clan became parents.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan is trying to be calm for Padme’s sake. His heart races violently in his chest. He carries his pregnant partner in his arms, her blood soaking his clothes and hands, “Help, I need some help here!”

A nurse rushes towards them, and takes Padme from his arms. She is quickly assessed by the medical team and lain on a hospital bed. He fidgets his thumb nervously watching listening as the they announce Padme needs an emergency c-section. She is hemorrhaging, and the baby needs to be delivered immediately.   
  


“You okay, Dad?”, a nurse asked seeing how pale Obi-Wan had gotten.   
  


“Oh, I-I’m not...... I’m fine.”, Obi-Wan shook his head. He doesn’t want to leave Padme’s side. Even though, he’s not quite sure if he’s Dad or not, Kenobi isn’t arguing semantics now.   
  
  


“Here’s drink this and get dressed. I don’t want you passing out on us.”, the nurse gave him a soft smile passing the cup of juice and set of scrubs.   
  


Obi-Wan does as instructed. Padme is taken from his sight, and prepped for the emergency surgery. He is dressed by the time the nurse returns to take him back to the OR.

He takes a seat up by Padme’s head, and holds her hand, “Hi, Pads.” Obi-Wan kisses her hand, she feels cold to him.

Padme is shaking form the cold and meds, but gives him a reassuring smile, “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m sorry Anakin isn’t here.”

  
  
  


“You are just as much the baby’s father as he is.”

”I-I know. I suppose it’s silly.”, Obi-Wan swallows.   
  


“Nothing is silly. Tell me.”

”I feel a little insecure.”, Obi-Wan admits.   
  


“You are just as much their parent as Anakin and I are.”

Obi-Wan squeezes her hand, he can hear the doctor announce it will be any moment now.   
  


“Would you like to peak over the drape, dad?”

“Oh, I don’t think I’m brave enough for that!”, Obi-Wan pales, he holds Padme’s hand instead. 

“Delivering the head.”, the surgeon announced.

Obi-Wan itched with curiosity, but stayed up by Padme’s head, whispering reassurance and comfort. He did not peek over the drapes.   
  


“It’s a boy.”, the doctor announced. The room was filled with heavy silence, Obi-Wan held his breath waiting for the baby to cry. It took a few moments, and the nurse stimulated the baby. He finally gave a soft, gentle cry.   
  


Padme and Obi-Wan looked at each other, teary eyed, “We have a son, Obi.”, Padme smiled.

Once the nurses got Luke pinked up and breathing, they brought him over to the new parents.   
  


“Would you like to hold your son, Dad?”

“Oh, he’s so little.”, Obi-Wan accepted, having held crechlings before. It’s different when it’s your baby. As Obi-Wan looked down at the boy’s face, and felt the infant hold his finger, he knew, this is his son. Obi-Wan held the baby up so he and Padme both could see him.   
  


They shared a chaste kiss. Their happy moment was momentarily paused by a concerned tone as the surgeons discusses what to do.   
  


  
“Hold on, there is a second baby here.”

“Twins?”, Padme’s eyes widened. A few moments later, the doctor announced the deliver of baby’s head. A sharp, fierce cry broke the silence, as baby girl was lifted over the drapes for her parents to see.   
  


“It’s a girl.”

“We have two babies.”, Obi-Wan kissed Padme’s hand again.   
  


It wasn’t long before the nurse handed the baby to Obi-Wan and he held the twins in his arms.

The surgeon poked his head over the drape, “I’m happy to report we have gotten the bled under control. However, if you were to get pregnant again I cannot assure you this won’t happen again.”

”What do you recommend?”, Padme asked.   
  


“A hysterectomy. I’m very sorry ma’m.”

Padme had been calm and level headed through the entire delivery. She gave Obi-Wan a reassuring glance, “I consent.”

”Thank you, ma’m. We’ll have you back with your children and spouse shortly.”

“Go with the children, I’ll be alright.”

”Okay.”

Obi-Wan hands the babies to the nurse who placed them in a single bed. They are escorted to a recovery room where Obi-Wan is given a fresh change of clothes considering his robes are stained with blood.   
  


“Do you have names in mind, Dad?”

“Oh, yes. Luke and Leia.”, he swallows, thinking Padme or Anakin should be here not him. 

  
  


“I have a job for you.”, the nurse smiled.

”Okay.”

”Shirt off, and get comfy in the rocking chair.”

Obi-Wan does as he is told, the nurse helps arrange the babies dressed only in their diapers on his bare chest. Over the babies she lays a light receiving blanket over them and a hospital gown to give Obi-Wan some privacy.   
  


The adrenaline wears off make Obi-Wan tired. He notices things about the babies he hadn’t before during the emergency c-section.   
  


The babies feel strong, rooted in light and distinct in the force. He can pick out the features of his partners in the twins’ face. Anakin’s lips. Padme’s nose. Those curls, head full of dark hair.   
  


The anxiety fades as a sense of awe settles in his chest. _Mine._ Obi-Wan knows he will protect this babies with his life.

“Hello there.”, Obi-Wan murmurs, holding his babies close. He is fully content to just be. It has been a long week. Discovering the chips in the Vod’s heads, defeating Palaptine, proving Ashoka’s innocence, nonstop battles with the Seppies, and barely home four hours before Padme’s contractions began.   
  


Anakin and the 501st had not yet returned from their latest deployment. Padme still in surgery, and the birth of their children. Obi-Wan worried for his partners.   
  
  
He sang softly to them the Jedi lullabies that soothed him as a child. Obi-Wan quite naturally feel into the role of care giver. 

The nurse helped him bottle fed, dress and swaddle the babies. She made sure Obi-Wan ate something and made him up a cot sensing his exhaustion.

”I’ll let you know when we have an update.”

“Thank you. Please send our other partner up if he arrives.”

”Of course, rest well. I’m here if you or the babies need something.”

Obi-Wan fell asleep as the excitement of the day caught up with him. The twins were healthy and happy. Padme was still in surgery, but doing well. Kenobi’s bond with Anakin reassured he was alive. Soon their family would be together again: the five of them.   
  


* * *

Before long Padme was out of surgery and reunited with her family. Obi-Wan sat at her bedside, holding her hand. The babies were being looked after in the nursery.   
  
  


It was nearly twelve hours before Anakin arrived. Obi-Wan read quietly, and Padme watched a show. They were resting and enjoying the quiet. 

“Where are they?”, Anakin was hysterical.

”Relax. Your wife needed emergency surgery but she is stable. The twins are healthy.”

”Can I see them?”

”Of course take a deep breath.”

Obi-Wan stirred sensing Anakin’s bond distressed, “Anakin?” The Jedi Master asked as if his partner was a spooked animal.

“Are they okay?”, Anakin is hyperventilating. 

“Hey breath with me.”, Obi-Wan modeled. They breathed together until Anakin was more settled.   
  


“Padme was hemorrhaging. The babies were delivered via c-section. She had to have a hysterectomy. Everyone is going as well as hoped for. Luke needed some oxygen.”

”Wait, babies, plural?”

”Yes.”

”Oh wow!”, Anakin kissed Obi-Wan excitedly.

”Why don’t we go see the twins?”

”Oh, I brought the hospital bag! Food and some clean clothes. I heard your robes got ruined.”

”Oh thank the Force.”, Obi-Wan hugged his partner. He wanted out of these itchy hospital clothes.   
  


Padme made a needy sound, thrilled to finally eat something. She devoured the hamburger and fries happily.  
  


Anakin kissed her forehead, “I’m glad you are alright.”

”You as well darling.”

”I was so sacred.”

“I’m fine and so are our children.”

With a smile, Padme encouraged them to go see the babies. It also meant Obi-Wan could deal with the overexcited and worried new dad. 

  
They approached the window where the babies slept. Obi-Wan pointed out which babies where theirs. Anakin fidgeted excitedly, “Oh, wow!”

”Wait until you hold them!”

”Oh thankful.”, Anakin hugged Obi-Wan.

”For what?”

”For being at Padme’s side.”

”It’s an honor.”

”We are very lucky to be your partners.”

”Ditto.”

The nurse noticed them hovering and let them see the twins once they washed. Anakin looked very content to hold Leia in his arms. Obi-Wan smiled, this is his family. He is home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Their hospital stay was rather uneventful. Luke needed a little oxygen, and Padme time for surgical recovery. It was four blissful days of learnings to be parents.   
  


Obi-Wan looked cozy wearing his beige sweater holding Luke. Both parent and child were sound asleep, Luke curled on his chest. Anakin laid beside Padme, holding Leia. They smiled at each other watching Obi-Wan and Luke.

“He is such a natural at this.”, Anakin beamed with affection. It was very attractive to see their partner gentle and sure as a parent.   
  


“You should’ve seen him, Ani. Obi-Wan was so calm during the c-section, and even afterwards.”

”I’ve always thought of him as steady, like a oak tree rooted in the soul.”

”Sometimes I wish I knew him better when Obi-Wan first came to Naboo.”, Padme smiled as Leia held her finger.   
  


“You had a crush on him even then.”, Anakin teased.

”So did you!”, Padawan grinned, reminding Anakin of the craved wooden necklaces he made.   
  


They both giggle hysterical until the sound of a hungry baby cues them to shift to action. Leia cries unhappily which wakes Obi-Wan and Luke. Anakin offers to hold Leia while Padme settles herself in the large hospital bed.   
  
  


She undoes her light green nursing robe to expose her breasts. Padme sits up leaning against the headframe. Upon prompting, Anakin hands her Leia.

The new mother uses the nursing pillow in her lap to support Leia’s body, and guides the infant to her breast. With the sweep of a finger, Padme makes sure the latch is secure. 

Obi-Wan swiftly moves across the room offering Luke to the new mother. She accepts the newborn and settles him at her left breast.   
  


“You can sit with us if you like.”, Padme smiled at Obi-Wan whose demeaned is shy and gentle. He blushes slightly but accepts, climbing into their big bed. She guides him to sit behind her, leaning into him for support.   
  


Padme stimulates her breasts gentle, expressing milk to feed the twins. Obi-Wan observes with fervent interest. He finds something beautiful about her post-partum form.  
  


Her stomach is soft and swollen, bandaged from her recent surgery. Padme’s brown luscious hair is securely braided into a long, intricate Nabooian braid. Obi-Wan helped, having learned to do his Master’s hair, he had interest in helping Padme with hers. It is an intimate, generous way to show affection and care.   
  


Padme happily talks to the babies while they nurse. It has taken several days for her milk to steadily flow. She is still learning how to nurse the twins, but the midwife’s lessons helped.   
  


Anakin ensures Palme is comfortable, pouring her a cup of water and offering snacks. She gladly accepts needing the calories and fluids to sustain her supply.

Before long the babies’ nosy suckling ceases, and their bellies full. Obi-Wan shifts to take Leia and Anakin Luke. The fathers burp each twin, and changes their diapers. Obi-Wan swaddled the babies and puts them back to bed.   
  


Padme yawns, catching the last of her milk with a hand pump. Once she finishes, Padme drapes her gown over herself, and settled back in bed. Anakin stores the extra milk in the fridge 

The new mother motions for her partners to join her once the twins are settled. Even Obi-Wan shyly joins them, Padme gives them a soft smile, “Good work team.”

  
They share chaste kisses, and settle in to get a few more hours of sleep before the twins need to eat and be changed again. Padme is happily sandwiched between her two partners.

* * *

In the morning, Padme is finally permitted to shower. The nurse brings by discharge papers. Anakin nervously paced, and Obi-Wan read quietly while the babies slept.

Before long, Padme appeared dressed in soft clothes and hair neatly up in a bun. She gave Obi-Wan’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze. The new dads dressed and put the babies in their travel seats.   
  


The nurse helped Padme in the wheelchair, the babies and men walking behind them. The babies were carefully transferred and bucked into the backseat of the speeder.   
  
  


Obi-Wan teased Anakin relentlessly about his slow, careful driving. Padme smirked from the backseat of the speeder. She sat between the babies. It took both men to get Mom, babies, and their belongings to the second floor Senatoral apartment . 

  
It felt surreal to finally be a family, and entrusted the care of these newborn infants. Padme watched Obi-Wan from across the living room, he distanced himself.   
  


Anakin and Padme sat next to other on the couch, each holding one of the babies. She could read Obi-Wan like an open book, tense body, frown, and quieted force bond was a sentence.   
  


“Obi-Wan?”, Padme called patting a spot beside her for him.   
  


“Yes?”

”You look lonesome, won’t you come here?”

”Perhaps I should leave you and Anakin to have some privacy. I don’t wish to intrude.”

”Come here, darling.”

Padme takes Obi-Wan’s hand, guiding him to sit beside her, “These are your children too.”

They took at each other with upmost care. She cups his cheek with her hand, melting away the anxiety and concern.   
  


“Ours?”, Obi-Wan asked quietly.

  
“ _Our_ children.”

“You may have to reminded me.”

”You are just as much my partner and co-parent as Anakin is.”

  
  


“Okay.”, Obi-Wan whispered, settling beside Padme. He accepts happily an armful of Leia, so in love with this spirited child.

Padme kisses Obi-Wan and Anakin, letting herself rest between her partners. It has been a long but beautiful last few days. She wants to treasure these memories forever.   
  


Anakin reaches a hand across to squeeze Obi-Wan’s hand, “You are very much wanted, Obi-Wan.”

”Thank you, my dears.”, Obi-Wan murmured softly.   
  


Their little family enjoyed the quiet of simply being home together on the couch. Before long the babies would wake needing fed and changed. But for right now, it was calm and domestic.

Obi-Wan knows his children and partners are like a puzzle piece missing from his life. He is now whole and completed. They are all he needed this whole time. Finding peace, Obi-Wan settled into the role of father happily despite his initial anxiety. 


End file.
